List of Heroes
A list of the various metas in 011121-Earth (and the wider universe of the setting) that can generally be regarded as heroes. Bee Hive The Bee Hive is a group of corny 1950 era robots built by a child genius nicknamed Wanna Bee. They act in all ways like how a 1950's child would think superheroes should act. Their nemesis is Dumbbell Bee another robot built by the Wanna Bee specifically to be their nemesis. Humble Bee - Robot Leader of the Bee Hive. Grumble Bee - Sour but lovable scrapper robot. Rumble Bee - Earth shaking powerhouse robot. Tumble Bee - Acrobatic feminine robot. Stumble Bee - Clumsy child like robot comedic relief. Kidnap prone. "Twin" of Fumble Bee. Fumble Bee - Clumsy child like robot comedic relief. Kidnap prone. "Twin" of Stumble Bee. Wanna Bee - Christopher Beaman, a human genius who as a child desired to be a superhero and so developed a number of devices to enable him to fight crime. After a few disastrous attempts Wanna Bee decided to build his own nemesis to fight, Dumbbell Bee. In time he built an entire team of robots to assist him. Beaman is now in his 70s and has been incapacitated by leukemia. Kitsune Family Kitsune's are a family descended from Japanese people who interbred with mystical fox spirits. Over time the family has spread across the world particularly living in Japan, France, and the US. Three breeds of Kitsune exist with each breed tending to exhibit certain powers. The types are named for their hair color. Red Kitsune usually exhibit enhanced dexterity, speed, and strength. Black Kitsune usually exhibit inherent magic use and are more likely to go villain than other types. Silver Kitsune usually exhibit enhanced charisma powers. Rare examples of the Kitsune family are immortal, in the sense of not aging, but can still be killed. Kitsune's have low fertility. Kit - Newest generation of red Kitsune Foxwoman - Red Kitsune, mother of Kit and heroine in her own right Foxwife - Mother of Foxwoman, retired heroine, wife of Seventail. Red and Silver. Seventail - Patriarch and head of the entire Kitsune Family, multi-hued Silverfox - Leader of the silver Kitsunes, brother and nemesis of Mujina Yuki no Onna - Immortal silver fox from the 1400s Legacites Reincarnations of the Egyptian Demigod Scarab, Ibis, Sobek Nuclear Family Atom Jack, Uranium Dove, Meltdown, Megawatt, Human Nautilus, CANDO Prometheans Geotech - Tectonium laced armor that can liquify solids with vibrations Rosicrucian Rosicrucian - Ancient mystical power handed down through generations of a cult Abyssal Scion - a suborned elder evil forced to serve humanity Watchtower Rook, Queen, Bishop, Knight, King Independent Heroes ANanCy - Aggregate Nanite Colony created by an alien race Anode and Cathode - Twin sisters who can channel arcs of electricity between them Axolotl - Powered armor based off of stolen Bullfrog tech Batsman - Previous generation hero who wallops evil with a great big bat Beastiary - Shapechanger who takes on any animal form Bullfrog - Alien aquatic power armor Cassandra Wary - Explorer and adventurer with one hell of a kick Castle - Half alien powerhouse with legacy from WW2 Celestine - The exile, sorcerous wanderer who can never stay still Charcoal - Fire proof mutant Chiurgeon - Self centered psychic surgeon Chronicler - Pre and postcognitive empowered by the Locus Stone Chronodemician - Superspeed and time control through technology, opposes the Luminous Compressor - Better shrinking and density increase through technlogy Crescent - Bowman, son of the original Crescent hero of the people in the USSR Cricket - Lucky, nimble, cute Digger - Low level powerhouse, human construction service Donjon - Antihero who deals harshly with villains Dragonfly and Damselfly - Energy projecting aliens hiding as human metas Dreamwalker - He finds evil doers in their sleep Ember - Fire absorbing mutant, child of Charcoal Flashback - Master of other people's skills (mimic skills by copying memories) Garter - Female snake totem who defends humanity Giri - Powered armor used to avenge dishonor Gravitonne - Android of the future The Great Kanesha - Magic absorbing minor magician Harbinger - Agent of the Ravening Storm, sorceror Hornet - Space travelling power armor that can create energy duplicates James Lawler - Agent of the dreaming ones, sorceror Lacewing - Low powered insect totem Londoner - Mystic who can change into mist form and create fog Mallrat - Slain low power rat totem Mantis - Unpowered foe of criminal syndicates, master of infiltration Marathon - Greek nephilim, the original olympian, powerhouse and speedster Mickey Jack - Former child show host turned meta who now corrects vilanous meta children. May have an ulterior motive Mother Bear - Natve shaman woman N.A.I.A.D. - Nautical Assay and Investigation Android Design One - Elemental force of order, very hard to hurt Princeton Yves - Original Freeminder and captain of the Andronicus Professor Planarius - Low rent hero with regeneration and touch telepathy Psonic - Master of psychic intention carrying sound PugiLass - Feminine fists of fury Qocheeeli - Aztec warrior spirit who grows in proportion to the evil he fights Q.U.A.S.A.R. - Whats better than a space flying powerhouse with laser eyes? A space flying powerhouse with laser eyes and a great acronym, of course Rainbow - Bowwoman and former olympic archer Saluqui - Persian meta with the speed of a djinn Sigil - Low level mystic Songbird - Neogenesis mistress of sonic arts Standins - Short lived mutagenic clones used as body doubles Starchilde - Living incarnation of solar power Succor - Low level healer Tetra - Flashy fish girl Tumbler - Super acrobat, which is admittedly not that effective against a real supervillain Ursus - Shapechanger who can take on raccoon, bear, and grizzly forms Vesper - Female bat totem Yeti (hero) - Mutant powerhouse, not related to the Yeti that live in the Himalayas